


Addicted to Bad Ideas

by SweetTeaFrances



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Circus Performer Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Hinted Clintasha - Freeform, M/M, Musicians, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaFrances/pseuds/SweetTeaFrances
Summary: Have you ever heard of the World/Inferno Friendship Society? Well that's the band that inspired this fic. Picture a punk band with a brass section, a keyboard, violins, and a circus-like stage performance. All wrapped up in a suit and tie.Steve is the singer in this crazy music collective from Brooklyn with Bucky by his side and a whole cast of characters on stage with him, playing their hearts out. They're broke half the year, on tour the other half, and enjoying it the whole time.





	1. With a Good Criminal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm sharing publicly in years and my first fanfic that I've ever posted. Please be kind.

Bucky started as his phone began to screech next to his ear. He rolled over and found it shoved under the pillow next to his head.

“‘Lo?”

“Heyyy, babe,” Steve’s voice crackled through the receiver.

“What?” Bucky opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. The bed next to him was empty and the streetlight reflection on the window told him it was still nighttime. “Where are you? What time is it?”

“Like 4 or 5?” Steve guessed. “I’ve been in booking for a while so I’m not exactly sure.”

“Booking?” Bucky groaned loudly and drew a hand over his face. “Jesus, I can’t leave you alone for one minute.”

“I’m sorry, Bucky. It’s just this guy was-”

“Bothering a woman? Badgering someone? Or were they just a foot taller than you and you didn’t like the way they looked?”

“Bucky,” Steve said softly.

“I know, I know, you always got to be a hero,” Bucky sighed fondly. “What station are you at?” He rolled out of bed and rummaged for his jeans on the floor.

“94th Precinct on Meserole.”

“Are they going to release you or do I need to call my sister to be your lawyer?”

“Nah, they already arraigned me. Third degree assault.”

“What’s the bail?” Bucky was already pulling on his jacket and checking for his keys and wallet.

“Only $200. The judge was Nick Fury and he remembered me from last year.” Steve’s voice brightened a little as he explained. Bucky could only roll his eyes. “They just need you to sign some documents and the cash for me to leave.” 

“All right, I’m on my way.” He grabbed their helmets by the door and hung up. He jogged down the stairs and found his motorcycle parked a little ways up the block. As he started the engine, he shivered a little. The sky was only just starting to lighten from the early morning sun and, even though it was the last week of April, he could still feel winter’s chill holding on to the small night hours. Around him were the converted warehouses of their neighborhood in Brooklyn. They were filled with artists and musicians, divided into ramshackle apartments and studios. He wove through the empty streets and the buildings became shorter as he moved through a residential area. After a few minutes he came to the large brick police station.

Bucky parked and locked the wheel of the bike. He strapped his helmet next to Steve’s and secured them both with a chain lock. He walked through the door and dropped his keys and phone into the plastic basket provided there. He stepped through the metal detector and took the items back from the officer on the other side. At the elevator, he pressed the button he’d become all too familiar with since they moved north to Greenpoint. He arrived at the correct floor and greeted the officer waiting behind the desk.

“How can I help you?” the man asked with a tired smile. Bucky smiled back politely. The cops up here were definitely nicer than they had been down in Red Hook where he and Steve had grown up. The hipsters probably caused a lot less trouble than the native Brooklynites of their old neighborhood.

“I need to post bail and sign release paperwork for Steve Rogers.” The officer pulled up Steve’s information on his computer.

“Cash or bond?” he asked.

“Cash,” Bucky responded, emptying the contents of his wallet and handing over the money. The officer looked through the papers around his desk and pulled up the ones he needed.

“License?”

Bucky reached into his wallet and handed over the piece of plastic to be scanned into the computer. He grabbed a pen from a pile and quickly scanned through the documents before signing them. He handed them over just as the officer handed back his drivers’ license and receipt for the payment.

“I’ll go get him. Just wait here.”

A few minutes later, Steve appeared from a door to his left. Bucky examined him but didn’t see any obvious injuries. “They give you your stuff back?”

“Hello to you too,” Steve joked. “Yeah I got it.”

“Anything else you need from us?” Bucky asked the officer at the front desk who waved them off. Bucky slung his arm around Steve’s smaller shoulders and felt Steve wind his arm around his waist as they left the station.

“I’m sorry. I know you didn’t come out last night because you have work early today. And now you’re up and running around because of me,” Steve apologized as he shoved his helmet on his head.

“So that means you’re not going to get in anymore fights and land yourself in trouble? This is, what, the third time since February. Although it’s the first arrest this year, so  you made it a whole four and a half months.” Bucky laughed.

Steve smiled sheepishly. “Why do you put up with me?”

“Well, we’re married. I gotta put up with you.”

Steve burst out laughing. “Bucky, we’re not married.”

“We’re not?” Bucky feigned confusion. “Why the hell do I put up with you then?”

“Because I’m really good in bed.” Steve cocked an eyebrow.

Bucky nodded sagely. “That’s definitely it. You’ve got a wonderful singing voice too. That helps.”

“I better. It pays the bills half the year.”

Bucky turned around and kissed Steve quickly on the cheek before he kicked the bike to life. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and pressed himself to his boyfriend’s back before they were charging through the streets back to their apartment.

*

Steve watched Bucky critically as he nursed a cup of coffee. There was a defeated air as he got ready for his 7am shift.

“We need to get the band back together,” he announced. “We’ve got that tour coming up. Maybe we can record a new album too.”

“Get the band back together? Blues Brothers style?” Bucky joked.

“Yeah,” Steve responded with enthusiasm. “Round up those miscreants and start doing real practice sessions again. None of this every week or so shit.”

“I mean, our practice schedule is fine so we’re not rusty for a tour, but we’d really have to up the game for a new album,” Bucky mused. “Serious practice time means I’d have to quit this job. God, I hate this fucking job. Remind me to never work at a call center again.”

“People are assholes. Jobs are shitty. Let’s make music.”

“Awesome. I’m putting in my notice today then,” Bucky sighed with relief. “Wait, when’s your hearing going to be?”

“Next week.”

“Ugh, I’ll hold off on quitting until you get that straightened out,” he frowned. “Hope on the horizon at least. You’ll make the calls today?”

“Yup, I’ll call your sister about being my lawyer… again.”

“I’m sure Becca’ll love that.”

Steve continued, ignoring him. “Then Maria, to hook us up with a practice space again. Maybe Loki can dig up a local gig or two before the tour.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” Bucky checked his watch. “Shit, I gotta run.”

Steve kissed him goodbye and immediately grabbed a notebook. He grinned to himself as he wrote down everything he needed to get done.


	2. Only Anarchists Are Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky make the rounds to their friends.

Bucky and Steve were dressed to impress. Steve wore skinny dress pants and a matching suit jacket. His tie was a loud and flamboyant purple. His hair was slicked back and his shoes were shined. Bucky had carefully smudged eyeliner and perfectly messy hair. He wore a dark blue button-up, black vest, tight jeans, and threatening combat boots. His nails were painted to match Steve’s tie.

They waited in line to get into club and Steve was practically bouncing with excitement by the time they got to the door. The man checking IDs was built to intimidate. He was well over 6 feet and wide as a brick wall. His long blonde hair was partially braided and neatly tied back. A short beard covered the lower half of his face, which completely lit up when he saw the pair in front of him.

“My friends!” he boomed. His slightly formal English betrayed his Scandinavian upbringing. He pulled Steve into a hug and nearly crushed the much smaller man. “What are you doing here?”

“We have a surprise for you,” Bucky said slyly.

“We’re going back to work,” Steve announced.

“What? Loki said nothing,” Thor beamed.

“We wanted to surprise you,” Steve told him.

“I admit, I have been itching to properly play again. When do we start?”

“Maria got us a practice space starting next week. Your brother says he got us a show to play before the tour starts at the end of June.”

“Fantastic. Have you told Peggy?”

“Not yet. She’s next.”

“She should be at the rear bar tonight.”

They slipped inside while Thor returned to checking IDs and taking money. Even though it was still a weekday, the club inside was packed. The music was some electronic mish-mash with a bass so loud that they felt it more than heard it. They passed the bar closest to the entrance and edged around the dance floor. Steve wormed his way through the crowd that mobbed the rear bar and pulled Bucky in his wake. When they reached it, Steve hopped up on a stool and craned his neck up and down the length of the bar.

In the opposite corner, a woman had two bottles of liquor she was pouring into one drink while also minding a tap that was filling a beer pitcher. She passed the mixed drink over and flipped up the tap just in time before the pitcher overfilled then she focused on to the next customer trying to grab her attention. She moved smoothly with unhurried grace. Her makeup was flawless and her dark hair was pinned up in 40s style ringlets. With her deep cleavage and tight red skirt, she looked like she had missed her calling as a pin-up model. She knew exactly how to get large tips off the drunken crowd before her and she smiled graciously to all of them. She worked her way to their side of the bar and her eyes lit up when she noticed them.

“I had a feeling I’d be seeing you two idiots soon!” she shouted at them.

“You know?” Steve replied equally loud.

“Loki called me earlier!”

“But no one told Thor!”

“I know how to keep a goddamn secret, Steve Rogers!” She could barely be heard over the noise around them. “How happy was he?”

“He nearly crushed Steve to death!” Bucky yelled to her.

She laughed. “Good! What do you want to drink? I’ll get someone to cover me and we can take a break out back!”

“Jack and Coke for Bucky and any IPA for me!”

She disappeared into the din and the pair worked themselves out of the throng of people to wait for her reappearance. After five minutes passed, she emerged from behind the bar with three drinks balanced in her hands and a cigarette tucked behind each ear. They followed her out to the back alley behind the building. As the steel door shut behind them, the deafening noise from inside was suddenly quiet. Peggy passed them their drinks and kept her own. Once her hands were freed up, she popped a pair of ear plugs out of her ears and held them up.

“Magic, my friends,” she told them. Bucky grinned and took a sip of his fizzy alcohol laced drink. “Steve, do you mind if I...?” She gestured to her cigarette.

“Go ahead, I’m good. I’ve got all my meds in me so it won’t be a problem.”

“Thanks, I don’t want to mess up your lungs, but goddamn I need a smoke.” She offered her second one to Bucky who took it after a look from Steve said he didn’t mind.

“Is it always crazy like that?” Bucky asked.

“Not usually this bad during the week, but they managed to book some up and coming DJ for tonight. At least I’ll get great tips but damn, I’m sleeping until 4 tomorrow. It’s weird how if we were playing a show, I could be up and on the road just fine the next morning. But this job just sucks the energy out of me.”

“The adrenaline of doing what you love?” Bucky suggested.

“That sounds pretty enough to be right. We haven’t played a show all winter. I’m itching for it.”

“Yeah, everyone got kind of steady jobs since our last tour so I guess we got into a slump. Steve’s been jumpy as hell lately. He got arrested last weekend.”

“Again?”

“Hey! I haven’t been arrested in almost two years,” Steve protested.

“You’re forgetting that time in Michigan,” Peggy reminded him.

“That wasn’t an arrest. They just brought me in for questioning. They never charged me with anything.”

“Becca says she can get these charges dropped. The bouncer made a statement that Steve didn’t throw the first punch. We’ll find out on Tuesday,” Bucky explained.

“I’ll show up for support if you want,” Peggy offered.

“Nah,” Steve said. “Maybe we could go out for food after though.”

“Sounds like a date,” she winked at them. She pulled her phone out from the side of her bra and checked the time. “I gotta get back in there.” She replaced her phone to its hiding spot, took a last deep pull off her cigarette, and flicked it into the tin can by the door.

“Good luck,” Bucky said as he finished his own and trashed it. She slid back in through the reinforced door and left the boys alone in the alley. “Where to next?”

“Flash Dance,” Steve responded with a gleam in his eye.

Six subway stops later, they climbed the stairs from the underground. The neighborhood here was mostly run down bars and neon signs. They followed the lights to one that was lit up in bright pink. It featured the silhouette of a naked woman next to the outline of a muscle man, all in the same obnoxious pink. The windows were boarded over and covered with signs that read “FEMALE AND MALE DANCERS,” “GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS,” “GUYS GUYS GUYS,” AND “BACHELORETTE PARTIES WELCOME.”

They pushed open the door and were met by a burly man who demanded their IDs. He checked them and waved the boys on to a woman at a cash register. She wore false eyelashes and had glitter scattered across her cheeks. She took their money and handed them each a voucher for one free drink at the bar.

“Ladies or gents?”

“Gents, please,” Steve replied. She pointed to the door on the right.

They scanned the room once they were inside. A young black man was on stage and seemed to be just finishing up his routine. Bucky took the drink vouchers to the bar while Steve found them a small table right in front of the stage. The music faded out and the man on stage picked up his clothes that were scattered around the floor.

“Next up, get ready to the acrobatic Hawkeye. Guys and gals, you’re gonna love this one,” the announcer crooned over the loudspeaker.

“Just in time,” Steve whispered excitedly.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared as the music rose. Bucky relaxed back into his chair and sipped on his second Jack and coke of the night. Steve leaned forward as the curtain rustled.

The man who stepped out was on the short side but had arms thicker than Steve’s head. He hadn’t skipped leg day either to judge by the way his muscles moved beneath the tight purple spandex suit he was wearing. A feathered mask covered his face and his oiled chest peeked out from the deep v-neck of the costume. He turned his back on the audience and gyrated his hips. A small group of women in the corner cheered. He leaned backwards and bent until his hands touched the floor. He lifted a leg in the air and just as slowly, he stretched into a handstand. From that position he split his legs into a spread eagle. After that the song picked up and so did his routine. By the time he swung up the pole, he was wearing only the mask and a thong that matched his abandoned spandex suit. He made his way to the edge of the stage and let one of the louder women tuck a bill into the strap of his underwear. He sauntered around the edge collecting tips while smoothly gyrating and continuing his show. When he reached Steve and Bucky, he threw his head back and laughed as he recognized them. In a final bit, he let Steve unmask him before he backflipped to the curtain. The whole crowd cheered and Bucky stuck his fingers in his mouth to wolf whistle his appreciation.

As the next act began, Clint entered the room, still dressed only in his banana hammock. He worked the crowd for a few minutes before making his way over the couple.

“Enjoy the show?”

“Of course,” Steve leered. “You got a minute to chat?”

“Only if you want a private dance. Twenty bucks. Thirty for two.” Clint wiggled his eyebrows at Bucky who rolled his eyes while Steve pouted.

“Really?” he whined.

“Yeah really. I’m a working bitch; I got bills to pay.”

Bucky dug the money out of his pocket and forked it over. They went into a small, sparse room with a couple of folding chairs in it. Clint collapsed into the nearest one.

“Dum Dum told me you got in a fight at the bar the other night.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t as big a deal as everyone seems to be making it,” Steve said.

“Have you checked the group chat today?” Bucky asked.

“Not yet. I’ve been on since 5 today. No where to stash a phone in this.” He gestured down to his mostly naked body.

“Loki just posted the info for the new practice location.”

“So it’s true? I heard a rumor from Natasha.”

“Yup,” Steve said with a pop on the p. “Hey, you’re coming on tour this time, right?”

“Definitely. I was so pissed I had to bail on the last one. But Barney had just broken his leg and it was such a clusterfuck.”

“Yay! Well, not about your brother’s leg obviously. But I feel like shows are always a little duller without you.”

“Our shows are never dull,” Bucky said. “But they’re definitely brighter with our resident pyromaniac.”

“Juggling flaming sticks with do that for a place,” Clint snarked. “But seriously. This place might pay the bills, but I’d much rather have a little more clothing on for my acrobatics.”

“But you look so good,” Steve drawled.

“Please, I make sweatpants look good,” Clint bragged. Bucky snorted out a laugh.

“First practice is Wednesday afternoon. You think you could stop by? We’re trying to get everyone in the room for the first one.”

“Yeah I’ve got that day off. Oops, your twenty minutes are up, my dears,” Clint said, glancing at a clock on the wall. “I’ll see you Wednesday. Can’t wait!”

Now alone in the room, Steve smiled smugly at Bucky and sauntered towards his boyfriend. He sat down to straddle Bucky and twisted in his own version of a lap dance. Clint stuck his head back in.

“Go home, you fiends. No sex in the champagne room.”

They laughed and Bucky lifted Steve off him. They left the room and headed back out to the street. “Home?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I think we’ve accomplished all we can tonight. Besides, this place has inspired me.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Do you have a treat waiting for me when we get back?”

“I’m sure I can think of something on the way,” Steve grinned.


	3. All the World is a Stage (Dive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> practice time

Thor clomped up the stairs, wincing every time his instrument case banged against the wall. Clint followed behind him with a similarly shaped case but, thankfully, smaller. Behind him, Steve carried a cymbal case in each arm. They brought the gear to the middle of large room. It was littered with bags and cases from previous trips up the two flights of stairs.

“Remind me why there’s no elevator in this godforsaken place?” Peggy’s British accent rang out as she staggered through the door with her bass guitar strapped to her back and a duffel bag filled with heavy wires.

“Because elevators are expensive and we are poor,” Thor replied.

“It’s a pretty big space to mess around in for the price,” Steve said positively.

“And it comes with a bunch of couches and a fridge. Always a plus.” Tony’s voice came from the other side of the room where he was setting up his keyboard.

“You know there’s more gear to bring up, yer majesty,” Dugan threw in Tony’s direction. Tony’s hair was still perfectly gelled and he hadn’t broken a sweat. Dugan’s hair, meanwhile, was plastered to his forehead and sweat beads dripped from his thick handlebar mustache.

“One of the many reasons I don’t play the drums, sir.” He headed for the stairs though. Halfway down, he ran into Clint who was struggling with one of the larger amps. He snuck his hands under the edge of one side and took some of the weight. Clint looked up startled and smiled in relief when he saw he’d gained help. “Look, I know you’re strong enough to throw me like a football, Clint, but there are limits.”

Clint laughed appreciatively. “I’ll have to try that sometime. Maybe we could work it into the stage show.” Tony’s eyes widened in alarm while Clint laughed harder.

Two redheads followed up the stairs behind the men. One was willowy and the other all curves; both hid muscles and strength behind their outward appearances. Natasha carried a violin and flute case in one hand and another bag of wires in her other. Wanda was moving the last piece of Dugan’s drum set.

Bucky was still buried in the van, sorting their gear so it was easier to bring upstairs. He poked his head out the back door when he heard someone shout his name. Two men were walking towards the van. One was stocky but his shoulders rounded like he was trying to make himself seem smaller. But the one who yelled was jolly, like nothing could crush his spirit. He carried a large accordion that he was currently playing as they walked.

“Bonjour, my follow miscreant!” Jacques called gaily. Bruce gave a sloppy salute with his free hand, the other carrying a trumpet case.

“You’re just in time. You guys are late so you’re on amps.”

Jacques groaned and made his accordion wheeze a sad tune. “Fair is fair,” he nodded gravely. He squeezed the accordion closed and latched it, swinging it onto his back while he took the amplifier Bucky handed him.

“Hey Bruce, how’s the teaching gig going?”

“Thank god it’s just part-time subbing. Kids are bastards,” he answered as he grabbed a large amp.

“I know me and Steve were when we were kids. Although to be fair, it was mostly Steve.”

“What was mostly me?” Steve asked as he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

“Causing trouble when we were kids,” Bucky told him.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Steve agreed immediately.

It was another hour before the van and Dugan’s truck were unloaded. They all draped themselves on the couches and over each other while they caught their breath.

“Water,” Steve croaked. “I’m melting.”

Thor passed a plastic gallon jug of water to where Steve was collapsed on the floor. He tipped it straight back and gulped it down. Most of it splashed all over his face until he gave up and set the jug down next to him.

“You look like a drowned rat. A very cute drowned rat,” Bucky told him from a couch.

Natasha had her head by his lap and her legs thrown over the back of the sofa. Bruce was behind the couch on his back with his legs in the air against the couch in some kind of yoga position. Their feet bumped back and forth in a half hearted battle. Clint was sprawled on the other side of Natasha with his feet tucked under her butt.

“Someone brought beer, right?” Wanda asked hopefully from her perch on a stack of amps.

“There’s a thirty rack in the fridge. Don’t worry, little one. It was the first thing we brought inside,” Dugan told her.

“So that’s what, two and half beers for each of us?” Tony calculated. “That’s not much.”

“Just as important, is there any food?” Peggy whined from her spot between Tony and Thor. There came a collective groan from the rest of the group. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“I could grab chips and more beer at the bodega on the corner,” Jacques offered. “Better than nothing.”

Past the open door, they could hear another person or persons coming up the stairs. First through was a black man with a thirty rack in each hand. There were a couple cheers on his timely arrival. Then a young guy with completely silver and gray hair entered the room with a stack of pizza boxes. The cheers grew in volume and enthusiasm when the group found both of the things they’d coveted had arrived. They hadn’t even had to leave their seats.

“Magic,” Peggy whispered, gleefully as she grabbed two slices off a box as it passed her. She stacked them together and ate both at once like a double decker sandwich. “Gabe. Pietro. You have impeccable timing. I love you both dearly.”

“We love you too, darling. Remember me at Christmas time,” Gabe winked at her.

“Pietro,” Wanda whined at her brother. “Gimme beer.” She held out grabby hands.

“What is the magic word?” Pietro teased in an East European accent that matched his twin’s.

“Kurva vás,” she replied hopefully with an innocent expression.

“Yeah, I don’t know what she said, but I sincerely doubt it was please,” Tony snarked and Wanda stuck out her tongue at him from across the room. Her brother laughed anyway and tossed her a beer for each hand.

“Ďakujem,” she told Pietro with more sincerity.

“You’re welcome.”

The room went quiet for a bit as everyone munched on their slices and sipped their beers. Natasha was the only one drinking soda but it was only because she didn’t like the taste of beer and she’d slipped vodka from her flask into it.

Bucky was the first to finish his food so he popped his guitar out of its case and went to work tuning it properly. As he messed with it, Wanda took out her violin and ran the bow across the strings to test them. She leaned down and took Natasha’s violin and did the same. She picked a melody from one of their songs off the last album. Bucky matched his plucking to hers once his strings were in order. Peggy sang softly while she set up her space with pedals and wires for her bass. When Wanda pulled her bow off the strings and set it down, Dugan rattled his cymbals in a sort of applause. He was still getting his kit set up properly but had the cymbals together at least. Gabe was helping him get the job done quicker. Since he was their sound tech, he didn’t really need to be here for the practice but it was the first one in a long time and Steve had put out the call far and wide.

“Where is everyone?” Steve asked no one in particular.

“What do you mean?” Tony looked up from his piano.

“I don’t know. Loki, Falcon, Monty, Sharon, you know, everyone.”

“Good to know that your actual band showing up with less than a week’s notice isn’t good enough for you,” Natasha glared, only half-joking.

“I mean-”

“You mean, where’s the audience?” Tony teased.

“You mean, where’s the whole team? We’ve got the band, but where’s the rest of the crew and the support team. Because it’s the first big meeting of the season and you want everyone here,” Bucky translated. Steve looked at him gratefully.

“Yes, that.”

“In that case,” Natasha picked up again, “The Falcon is still in DC taking care of his mother.”

“Monty couldn’t get anyone to cover his shift but since he’s mostly the tour driver, he figured he’d get as much money as he could together before we leave. Apparently being an Uber driver is very lucrative,” Jacques explained.

“I am told that Loki will be arriving soon. He was caught up at a venue but texted me recently,” Thor updated them. He was busy setting his saxophones up so they rested against one of the couches. He laid down the alto sax which looked positively tiny in his hands, then the tenor sax that he played most frequently, and the baritone sax that dwarfed many average size players but suited him perfectly.

“I think Sharon’s in Philly this weekend, right?” Clint asked, directing the question to Peggy.

“Yeah she’s there for her Aunt Martha’s nephew’s birthday or something like that.”

“You didn’t pay attention to anything she said did you?” Bruce chuckled.

“She’s my cousin-by-marriage! I don’t know her whole damn family tree,” Peggy protested.

“Well, Gabe and I will be your adoring audience for now, if that’s what you need, Steve,” Pietro joked.

Steve groaned dramatically. “Forget I said anything and just play your damn instruments. How close are we to ready? We can play one or two of the old ones just as a warm up.”

“I’m good,” Dugan gave the thumbs up from his corner.

“Which songs?” Natasha asked.

“Uh, let’s start slow with ‘Embarked on a Life of Poverty’ and pick it up with ‘Annie the Imaginary Lawyer’ in honor of my actual lawyer saving my butt yesterday.”

“Oh crap, let me just rinse out of my mouth if we’re playing ‘Life of Poverty.’” Natasha gargled a cup of water and spit it out in the corner sink. She hurried back to her spot quickly and picked up her flute instead of her violin.

“I really feel the need to make a dirty joke right now, but I’m not sure what,” Clint said.

“I was drinking soda-”

“-and vodka,” Clint interjected.

“And vodka,” Natasha repeated. “But you have to have a clean mouth to play or the sugars from your drink condense on the inside of the flute and degrade the key pads. If you don’t keep it clean, the pads rot away and it all goes to shit.”

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” Steve reassured her, alarmed by the intensity she felt over sugary beverages. “Ready? Everybody? Ok, 1, 2, 3….”

He let the count drift off as the bass and guitar picked it up. A measure later they were followed by Thor’s tenor sax and Natasha’s flute, each keeping the music balanced during the intro. Tony had played the song so many times that he barely needed to count time anymore to know exactly when his part came in. The piano was Steve’s cue and he began crooning into his mike while a soft percussion noise joined him in the background. As he sang, Steve closed his eyes and began to waltz slowly in place. Bucky and Peggy were both swaying to the rhythmic three beat music they were creating. As they reached the chorus, Bruce’s trumpet and Jacques’ accordion started up. It wasn’t until the second verse when Wanda’s violin came in with the flute and low sax sounds. The song never sped up it’s pace but the intensity of the music by the end gave the impression they’d been racing.

They took a moment to breathe and let the notes settle out of them before they set up for the next song. Before they could, they heard a slow clapping coming from the hallway. Loki entered in his customary dark suit and jacket and was genuinely smiling.

“What’s the good news?” Bucky asked, suspiciously.

“You are. I can’t believe you took such a long break since the last tour. I’ve been doing this with you guys more than six years and I think it’s the longest I’ve seen this band go without playing a show.”

“It felt like it,” Bruce agreed.

“Yeah you were all starting to look like shit. Hell, I was starting to look like shit. Being stationary is depressing.”

“I won’t argue that,” Bucky replied.

“Okay so where do we stand? Has everyone cleared their schedules to play the bonus shows I added or do we have stragglers?” Loki asked the group.

“I need to get a reference from the hotel I’m at right now. I gave them notice for the tour so I can’t quit any earlier than that,” Jacques told him. 

“Same for me,” Tony put in. “I’m the hired piano for some pop group recording at the studio right now. Maria would kill me if I left before I finished it.”

“Maria is our favorite producer. We definitely don’t want to piss her off,” Loki agreed and made a note on his phone. “I got us booked for a little club in Manhattan in a little over a week because another band cancelled and one in Jersey City the week after. You guys can play those even without a full band right?”

“Yeah, whoever isn’t working can do those shows. We’ll just have to practice the arrangement beforehand,” Steve assured him.

“But everyone is set for the tour right? It’s practically around the corner now.”

“Were we too late to get on the lineup at any festivals? I love playing summer festivals,” Peggy asked.

“I was able to make a few happen, don’t worry.” Loki kept clicking buttons on his phone as he answered but gave them his full attention suddenly. “Oh, I almost forgot! I got us a proper tour bus this year. One of the bands I book regularly at the Warsaw own their bus and their lead singer just had a kid so they’re not going anywhere this summer. I just finished negotiating the price with him.”

“You mean we don’t have to squeeze all of us and our equipment into 2 shitty vans and hope for the best? That’s great news!” Dugan cheered.

“What? You don’t like cuddling up next to me on the floors of cheap motels?” Tony protested with a hand clasped over his heart.

“You steal the blankets, lover boy,” Dugan shot back.

“Are we good, Loki?” Steve asked. He was rocking from foot to foot and playing with the wire of his microphone.

“Yeah I’m going to go downstairs and make a few calls. I have a feeling it’s about to get a little loud in here.”

Steve grinned and turned back to the band. “Okay, ready for the next one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurva vás - Fuck you  
> Ďakujem - Thank you  
> (I used Slovak as a stand in Sokovian as I've seen a lot of others do in the Marvel fandom. I literally just used google translate, so sorry if I didn't get it quite right.)
> 
> p.s. the thing about having sugar before you play flute is true, as told to me by years of music instructors.


	4. Ich erinnere mich an die Weimarer Republik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band plays on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is brief mention of drug use in this chapter but it doesn't go into detail.
> 
> The chapter titles are songs from the band World Inferno Friendship Society and the song they sing in this chapter is one of my favorites. Just as a little background information, the song is about the lead up to the Holocaust when the Nazis took power as told by a Jewish counter culture narrator. It's a fantastic song if you want to look it up to give it a listen.

Steve bowed dramatically one more time to the audience and followed the rest of the band backstage. He could still hear the crowd cheering for them but they’d already come back once for an encore so the show was truly over now. He loved playing for hometown crowds. Manhattan wasn’t quite home but it was part of the city so it was close enough for him. Everyone already knew them here and they were guaranteed a good turnout even with a week’s notice. Pietro had put out a blast on their band page and people had responded enthusiastically. Even if there had only been ten people there, they would’ve put on their full performance regardless. Hell, with such a large band, there had been shows in the early days, especially in the Midwest, where the ratio of band to audience had been nearly even.

Loosening his tie, Steve grabbed the first thing he could out of a bucket of ice. He took a large swig of it and scowled. He hated red Gatorade. He chugged the rest because he needed the hydration and he wasn’t stopping until he found somewhere soft to land. He’d been the last off the stage before their crew had gone on to dismantle the set. The rest of them were already in the lounge backstage. Bucky was sitting on the end of a couch talking to a woman he didn’t recognize. Steve steered himself right into the crook of Bucky’s arm as he sank into the sofa.

“You’re that tired?” Bucky teased, stroking Steve’s sweaty hair back from his face. “You’re going to have to start working out if you’re going to make it through this tour.”

“Curse you,” Steve grumbled.

“I was just saying to Bucky that I saw you guys for the first time when you played the Brooklyn Bowl for Halloween two years ago. It was amazing. You guys are amazing. I’m so glad I was working for this show.” The woman in the chair across from them gushed. “I’m Andrea by the way, Captain.”

Steve debated telling her she didn’t need to use his stage name or whether he should just suck it up and play the part. He levered himself up from Bucky’s side and plastered on his charming stage smile for the woman.

“Captain Rogers. Next to meet you, Andrea. That was the show where Hawkeye juggled the jack o’ lanterns, right?”

“Yes,” she almost-squealed. “And Natasha was naked painted as a skeleton.”

“Oh yeah, that was one of her favorites,” Steve smirked. She had made a very convincing skeleton from the distance of the audience.

“Well, I’m still on duty. I’m actually supposed to be back here collecting your drink orders for the bar. Can I get either of you anything?”

“How about a hard cider?” Bucky asked.

“That sounds good. One for me too, please. Thank you, Andrea,” Steve winked, making a point to use her name.

“You’re terrible,” Bucky whispered to him as she walked away.

“I give the people what they want,” he said, laying his head down on Bucky’s lap again.

“Hey,” Natasha appeared in Andrea’s place. “Post-mission debrief. I felt like I slipped up during ‘The Devil’s Ball.’”

Bucky thought about it. “I see what you mean, but you were carrying the melody of the accordion on violin for that song. It was always going to be a little wobbly but I think you rocked it.”

“Thanks,” Natasha said with a satisfied nod. “I wish Jacques had been here though. You wouldn’t think the accordion player in what is technically a punk band would be so important but the songs always sound flat without him.”

“I know what you mean, but he’ll be with us for the next show in Jersey and he’s home free after that.”

“He’s so excited to be done with that job. Working as a hotel desk clerk on overnights is a shitty gig. Hell, I think we’ll all be happy to get rid of our jobs.”

“It’s hard to put your nose to the grindstone when you don’t believe in their bullshit bootstrap system,” Steve agreed cynically, mixing his metaphors freely. “I’m just glad I managed to skate by on freelance this time. Thankfully we know enough people and bands who need web design done on the cheap.”

“The Captain shall provide,” Natasha smirked. 

“I do what I can for my brothers (and sisters)-in-arms, Comrade Romanoff.” Steve directed a sloppy salute to her. Natasha laughed and went off to find Clint.

*

They really had their shit together for the Jersey show. Bucky made sure that he and Steve got enough sleep and then he fed him a Redbull or two before the show. Apparently Loki had gotten Tony a good deal on some coke so he doled out a line or two for everyone who wanted it. Most declined because they didn’t want to go too hard at the beginning of a tour. Towards the end of the tour would be a totally different story. Even though Bucky didn’t use it and Steve couldn’t because of his heart condition, he had to admit some of the band members did put on a better show as long as they didn’t go overboard. Steve always made sure that no one got too fucked up. He had been known to sideline those who couldn’t keep it together, even in the middle of show.

The whole crew was there for the show and they knew the opening band so it was a fun atmosphere backstage. Clint was wearing his strongman circus costume and warming up with a series of stretches. Peggy was helping Wanda with her makeup. The younger woman loved to wear flashy colorful eye makeup for performances while Peggy kept to her femme fatale pin-up look. Natasha’s outfit was always a wildcard but today she was in a sequined leotard which meant she was going to be joining in for some of Clint’s acrobatic antics. Thor was in a full suit with a dark red cumberbund. He was chatting with his sometimes girlfriend Jane while checking his instruments. Tony and Dugan were just coming back from the bar, drinks in hand, and both in bowties. Jacques and Bruce were still out back, each dressed to impress. Jacques smoked cigarettes that he rolled himself; he insisted the taste was better that way. Bruce had a joint that looked similar but worked a different kind of magic.

When they took the stage, the crowd roared. They launched straight into their first song to get the energy going. A small pit started in front of them but it was pretty tame. Most of the dancers were dressed to the nine in suits and dresses. The following that built up around the band followed their lead when it came to attire. Steve always said that every show they played was a special occasion and they should dress like it. Bucky would call him a cornball but he put on his tie like the rest of them. Some of the fans would go all out with three piece suits and god knows how they didn’t pass out from heatstroke. Some wore t-shirts with the outline of a tux screenprinted on. Bucky always liked the women who wore gaudy prom dresses with combat boots, especially when they crowdsurfed and all you could see were balls of tulle bouncing above the heads of the crowd. When the first song ended, they moved into another high energy tune and really got the crowd going.

Then, as the symbols crashed and the motion of the crowd swung to a stop, Steve took a moment to introduce everyone.

“My dears, thank you for gracing us with your presence. Thank you to the opening band. In case you don’t know who we are, let me introduce you all. To my right is our British mistress, Peggy, on bass. To the left, the lovely Lucky Bucky on guitar.”

Bucky strummed a few notes when Steve called his name while Peggy played a steady pattern on bass to match Steve’s cadence. A few wolf whistles could be heard directed her way and she smiled viciously at them.

“Tony on the keys.” Steve paused for Tony to play a jaunty melody before bending in an over the top bow.

“The Viking giant Thor on sax, Doctor Banner PhD on trumpet, and Dum Dum Dugan on drums.” Dugan rolled up out a quick ‘bah-dum-ching’ when Steve called out his nickname.

“Our delinquent Frenchman, Jacques, with his accordion. Wanda the Witch on violin.” The two sounded off a short burst of music to the sound of their names.

“Comrade Romanoff on violin, flute, and whatever else she goddamn feels like.” There was a tittering of laughter from the crowd and another couple of wolf whistles. Natasha threw up a middle finger to them and the audience cheered her on.

“And don’t forget our resident circus freak, the amazing Hawkeye.” Clint had been sitting on an amp swinging his feet during the introductions but when he was called, he jumped into a couple of backflips and flew across the stage.

“And of course, the most handsome of the bunch, me. Captain Rogers, reporting for duty.” Steve grinned until it was practically a leer. “What do you say we all visit the Weimar Republic for this next one?”

The band took the cue and Dugan beat out a quick intro before the brass started up. The song was a fan favorite and a great way to get the energy back up after Steve’s long speech. Tony’s fingers flew over the keyboard with the counter melody and the crowd was already in action. A guy in a flashy suit climbed up on the edge of the stage. Steve pushed him off into the crowd just as the guy expected him to. He landed on the raised arms of the crowd and was propelled backward in the air. Steve danced along to the beat while Thor went wild on the sax. The note he was waiting for hit and he launched into the lyrics.

“Me and my friends had some good ideas  
But I swear that town got so damn weird  
I got out alive in '35  
I don't think I'll ever go back.”

Bucky and Peggy leaned into the same mic to join the next line so it rang out loud, “But I remember....”

“Pirate Jenny let me off the hook  
For one drink I bought for her  
And Sally Bowles used to  
Look at me and sigh  
‘If you weren't so poor…’

“It ain't no thing about the promise ring  
And socialists are so boring  
Just a bunch of bullies  
That I can't stand  
They got elected into office by…

“Well, you!” Bucky yelled along with the crowd, who knew all the lyrics by heart too. By now the whole band was singing along whether they had a mic or not. Wanda was skipping around with Natasha in something resembling a swing dance with dueling violins. Clint had pulled a woman up from the pit and was properly swing dancing with her, spins, flips, and tosses all included.

“I'm getting in fights  
In the places I used to play  
It's like walking through a minefield every day.”

Steve belted the lyrics until they ran out. The band really took the lead then and went wild. The crowd was swarming the pit and Clint was egging them on. Thor and Bruce took center stage and worked up the melody louder and louder. Then they stepped back and Steve shouted for Tony to take it. His hands danced over the keys and kept the momentum going. It was his time to shine and he pulled out all the stops. Peggy and Steve danced next to the piano while Tony showed off. Then suddenly everyone stopped except for a light beat from Dugan on the drums. Steve slid back to the mic and waited another measure. When all the focus was on him, he snapped out the words.

“I'm a fag, I'm a Jew, how do you do?  
That's Mister Anarchist to you.  
You think your scene's dead?  
Well mine got killed  
By some dimwit's Triumph of the Will  
From the all-ages shows  
To the full wet bars  
To the front line squats of the culture wars  
I'm not gonna hit you with the dogma  
Or the lecturing.  
This is a purely personal thing.

“You see, Pirate Jenny  
Didn't have no friends when those bullies  
They came for her.  
And Sally Bowles's man  
He got pushed up against the wall.”

Steve pitched his voice high on the last line. Bucky shouted along to the next words with feeling. The impact of the song always hit him hard at the end. Steve put the anger of the dead into his lyrics and told their story so no one forgot.

“Now every time I see a Swiss bank I spit.  
You say "resist control"?  
Well, I mean it.  
Cause it was come as you are  
In the cattle cars  
And not a damn thing you can do about it.  
'CEPT REMEMBER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading this. I'm so appreciative because I really do love writing this story.


	5. Velocity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band meet their new tour bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who was looking for it, there's a little smut at the end of this chapter. There's probably not going to be that much throughout the story, which is why I kept the rating low. But if you think I should up it, let me know and I will.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.”

Steve was the first one onto the tour bus and after five seconds, he immediately ran back out and just kept repeating himself. No one could tell if he was excited or terrified, if it was bad or good.

“What?” Bucky yelled in frustration. Natasha elbowed past Steve and went in to the bus for herself. She came back out with the smile of a cat who’s caught the canary.

“I think he’s freaking out about the beds.”

“They’re like coffins, with curtains!” he exclaimed and clamped his hands over his mouth.

“Is he claustrophobic?” Tony asked, still confused along with the rest of the band.

“No,” Bucky sighed. “His inner baby goth thinks it’s the best thing ever.”

“We could decorate the curtains!”

“I can’t tell if you’re cute or annoying right now,” Bucky said as he kissed him.

With a collective shake of their heads, the rest of the band pushed into the bus. Bucky followed them with Steve in tow.

“Dude, these are much more like the drawers at the morgue than they are like coffins,” Bruce said over his shoulder.

“But coffins have the little curtains around them,” Steve protested.

“Can we compromise and call them ‘death beds’?” Dugan suggested.

“Yes, perfect.”

“Look, it’s even got a kitchen,” Wanda squealed, pointing at the little area behind the driver. There was a tiny sink with a mini-fridge beneath it. A microwave was hung above in the cupboard area. Below the actual cupboards was a counter with a coffee pot and toaster.

“A kitchen? Kitchenette would be a bit much. I’ve been in bathrooms bigger than that,” Tony said.

“You’ve obviously never been to college,” Peggy replied.

“Or grew up poor,” Clint added.

“True,” Tony responded, gracefully admitting his privilege. “All right, I rescind my comment. It is officially a kitchen.”

“Thank you,” Wanda nodded her acceptance, a little pleased.

“Oh man, I am going to make you guys the best spaghetti and meatballs ever with this,” Steve told them.

“Okay, that I don’t believe,” Tony said. “Coffee and toast, yes. Spaghetti? No.”

“Spaghetti boiled in the coffee pot, frozen meatballs and sauce in the microwave, garlic bread with toaster, margarine, and garlic salt. You wait. I going to make you eat those words and they’re going to be delicious.”

Thor came up from the back of the bus. “There’s twelve bunks. There’s eleven of us in the band, if you count Clint, which we do.” Clint gave him a thumbs up that he returned. “But there’s still the crew, Pietro, Gabe, and Monty. And Loki. Plus Dugan and I are barely going to fit into those bunks. How’s that going to work?”

Loki waved a hand for everyone’s attention from where he was standing by the driver’s seat. “That little lounge in the back has two couches that fold out into beds that are a bit bigger than the ones in the bunks. So you and Dugan should be good in those. There’s even a divider that pulls out to separate them.”

“So that’s fourteen. We’re fifteen,” Thor counted.

“Well, obviously Bucky and I are going to share,” Steve said.

“Obviously? Have you looked at the size of these bunks?” Bucky scoffed.

“You’re going to make me sleep alone?” Steve whined.

“I’m teasing you, doll. Of course we’re sharing.”

“So we fit? Our whole circus actually fits on this bus and we don’t need to sleep in the vans?” Wanda asked with excitement.

“I told you I found a good deal,” Loki grinned proudly. Wanda threw her arms around him and he jolted in surprise before gently returning the hug.

“I feel like we seriously leveled up here,” Bruce commented. “When do we leave?”

“You all report to the practice space on Wednesday morning and we’ll get packed up then. Then we head out Thursday for the first show in Ocean City down in Jersey that night,” Loki informed them.

“So we’ve basically got two days to ourselves and then our lives belong to the band,” Bucky confirmed.

“Yup, so everyone should probably start packing.”

*

The first night on the bus was a little awkward. They were all still trying to get their bearings and figure out how to navigate the space together. Since the back lounge area was Thor and Dugan’s bedroom effectively, the only place outside of their narrow bunks that they could be was the kitchen area. Thankfully there was a couch and seats with a little table. A flatscreen tv was built into the wall behind the driver’s area and there were drawers underneath the couch to store random junk or snacks. Bruce fastened an expandable curtain rod into the shower to make it a closet for the formalwear they were wearing that night for the Ocean City show.

“That is damn clever, Bruce,” Peggy complimented. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Well, I figured no one’s going to shower on the bus anyway and everything else here has a million-in-one purposes, so that should too.”

“Where are we going to shower, by the way?” Pietro asked.

“Same places we always do. People’s houses or truck stops. Oh, and everyone knows not to use the sink water to brush your teeth right?” Monty pointed out.

“I did not know this,” Thor blushed. “I haven’t yet though,” he added.

“Yeah, it’s basically as if there was a ‘boil ban’ in place. Water’s good for coffee since it’s boiled or washing your hands. Use bottled water to brush your teeth and to drink,” Monty explained.

“How do you know so much more than us about this? It’s your first time on a tour bus too,” Peggy asked.

“Yeah, but I’m the driver. I’ve read the manual front to back on this thing. Plus the guy we’re borrowing it from gave me a solid run down on do’s and don’t’s.”

“I’ll tip my hat to him for that,” Dugan responded.

“Peggy, Wanda, and I put together a list of foods and recipes you can adapt for the microwave to help out the uninitiated,” Clint chipped in. Dugan looked up and saw that a piece of paper had been taped over the window on the microwave.

“Ramen noodles, well duh on that one. Same for TV dinners. Pasta. Scrambled eggs, wouldn’t have thought of that one, frozen veggies, oatmeal. Huh, we might be downright healthy for part of this tour at least,” Dugan applauded.

Natasha had the idea to bring Christmas lights with them. She’d bought the shortest ones she could find and only the clear or white kinds. She tacked them all up inside the bunks so they could be plugged in to the outlets by the front of each bed. It made the hallway and beds seem less stark. Other than that, everyone had their sleeping bags, a bag of essentials, a change of clothes, their phones and chargers, and bottles of water all stuffed into their bunks. Bucky and Steve’s was a little snug but aside from clothes and phones, they pretty much shared everything anyways. Everything else, luggage and gear, was all underneath in the storage bays.

*

By the second show, they felt like they were old pros at this tour bus thing. They arrived at the venue in Philly, they set up, they played, they partied, they showered, and they were back on the bus by 4 am. Monty insisted on doing a headcount before driving off so they all shouted out their names when he read them aloud like a schoolteacher. Most everyone fell asleep pretty quickly after that but Steve was keeping Bucky awake.

He nibbled on his boyfriend’s neck and ran his fingers underneath his t-shirt. Bucky let out the softest of moans as Steve found his nipple. Steve came up to kiss him. Bucky gripped his ass and swallowed the sound Steve made as he ground up against him. Bucky pulled his face back just an inch and whispered to Steve.

“We can’t really have sex on the bus right? Someone’s going to notice. We’re going to wake someone up.”

“Not if we’re quiet. And not like, sex-sex, but we could definitely pull off blowies without making too much noise or mess.”

“Good,” Bucky breathed into Steve’s mouth, “because I don’t want to stop now.”

He crushed his lips against Steve’s and slid his tongue into his mouth. Steve sucked it in and lavished it with his own tongue. Bucky grinded his erection on Steve’s hip and slid his hand down Steve’s pants. Steve let out a soft sigh when Bucky’s calloused hand wrapped around his cock. Bucky moved his hand slowly and gently while still kissing Steve ferociously. When Steve was fully hard, Bucky slid himself lower down the bunk and pulled Steve up towards him. Steve ended up crouched over Bucky’s face. With his hands on Steve’s ass, he guided him down until he could comfortably suck Steve’s cock into his mouth. Steve had to grit his teeth to keep quiet when the warmth of Bucky’s mouth first enveloped him. Bucky slid his tongue around the length and took him all the way to the base. He nosed at Steve’s pubic hair while he cradled his whole penis in his mouth. He pulled back and Steve quickly felt the urge to move. Bucky’s hands set the pace while Steve rocked into him. Steve wanted nothing more than to fuck into Bucky’s mouth, quick and dirty, but that also meant loud, so he forced himself to stay steady. Until Bucky’s finger grazed the edge of his hole.

He choked down a garbled sound and stilled completely for a moment. Then he began sliding between Bucky’s lips at a much faster pace. He needed to come soon, before he had the urge to shout. Bucky opened his mouth and let Steve come, swallowing him down as Steve covered his own noises by jamming his fist in his mouth. When he was done, Bucky licked him clean and tucked him back into his briefs.

“Do you think anyone heard?” he whispered. They both listened intently. The only sounds they could hear were Dugan’s snoring and the tinny sound of music from Natasha’s headphones in the bunk above theirs.

Feeling safe, Steve slid down Bucky’s torso and slipped his cock out of his pj pants. He swallowed Bucky down and bobbed quickly with a hand moving at the base. Bucky leaned back and Steve watched the muscles in his chest clench and shudder. He kept up his pace and didn’t leave any room for Bucky control himself. It wasn’t long before Steve was swallowing Bucky’s come. When his head came back up, Bucky was still clutching a pillow to his face that he’d used to muffle himself.

“See?” Steve said, snuggling up next to him. “Better?”

“Thank god for blow jobs,” Bucky smiled as he took the pillow from his face and stuffed it behind his head.

“I love you, babe,” Steve whispered, already sleepy.

“I love you too, doll,” Bucky said back and curled on his side with Steve tucked close against him.


	6. Stay on the Charming Side of Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are in DC and meet up with Sam Wilson.

Loki had posted up a schedule of all of the shows he had booked for them. The past two shows had been in Jersey and Philadelphia, the next was in D.C. They were going to spend a couple days with Falcon there. Then it was on to North Carolina, Georgia, Florida, and New Orleans. Jacques was especially excited for the possibility of being understood in his native French so they were staying an extra few days there as well. No one looked much farther ahead on the list than that because it was too much to process at once. Besides Pietro, who had posted up all the dates for the tour on their website and was actively blogging with fans from all the different locations to start spreading the hype.

“Don’t believe the hype,” Wanda teased her brother as he reported to them from behind his laptop.

“Believe this hype,” Clint declared, pointing to himself. “You should see the routine I’ve been working on with Natasha. These people aren’t going to know what hit them.”

“That’s the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it,” Wanda grinned.

“Are you speaking in song lyrics again?” Jacques asked, coming up to the front lounge from his bunk. “Why?”

“‘Cuz I want it that way,” she sang, unable to resist, until Clint threw a dirty sock at her and Pietro hit her with a pizza crust from their dinner last night. “Okay, okay, I’m done,” she conceded. She picked up the crust, dusted it off, and started to munch on it. Jacques wrinkled his nose.

“You know we have proper food, right?”

“Waste not, want not.” Wanda waved the crust at him then took another bite. His nose stayed wrinkled.

“How long until we get there?” Steve asked, bouncing out from the back. The three people in the lounge pointed to the front with shrugs. Steve scooted forward and leaned into the driver’s area. “Hey, Monty, how long until we get there?”

“Oh god, are we starting the ‘are we there yet’s’ already?”

“Yes,” Steve said definitively. “But if you give me a specific answer, I will not ask again until that time.”

“I accept your conditions. We are approximately two hours away. I don’t want to hear from you again until 3pm.”

Steve planted a wet kiss on Monty’s cheek and went back to the lounge.

“You’re that excited to see Le Faucon?” Jacques asked.

“Yeah, it’s been forever since I’ve hung out with Sam. His mom got sick over the winter so he had to transfer down to the VA in D.C. to take care of her.”

“Won’t it be hard on her to have us there?”

“We’ll still be sleeping on the bus, or we could set up a tent in their backyard too I suppose. But yeah, I guess we’ll have to try extra hard not to be assholes,” Steve replied. “Although from what I remember of her, Mama Wilson is not to be trifled with. She will put you in your goddamn place with just one look.”

“Ah, I like a lady like that,” Jacques drawled.

“Ew. She’s like sixty-something.”

“An older woman, yes, but you forget that I’m older than you, dear Steven.”

“Dude, you’re 34. You’ve got like six years on me.”

Jacques merely shrugged and shot a leer in Steve’s direction. Steve could only laugh in response. “I’m telling Falcon you said that.”

“Snitches get stitches,” Wanda sang.

“Hey that’s not a song lyric. You don’t get to sing that one,” Pietro protested.

“Steve, write a song so I can claim it’s a lyric, please and thank you.”

Steve bowed graciously. “I think it would make a great lyric, or a song title at least. I’m surprised we haven’t done it yet.”

“Sam’s meeting us before the show at the venue, right?” Pietro asked. Steve nodded. “Good, he can get his old job back for a night. An extra roadie will make set-up easier.”

“It’s going to be a long night. We should all probably try to sleep for the rest of the drive,” Wanda suggested, already heading towards her bunk. The rest grudgingly followed her, although Pietro brought his laptop with him so sleep seemed unlikely for him.

*

Steve woke up suddenly and smacked the back of his head on the top of his bunk. He was sprawled on Bucky in the bus and was still wearing his clothes from last night. He could feel the dried sweat on his skin although he’d managed to get his dress shoes off at least. The after party hadn’t finished until about three in the morning and he’d crawled onto the bus to pass out before Monty drove them all to Sam’s. Steve peaked out the window and saw they were parked in front of Sam’s mother’s house. It was light out but he couldn’t tell what time it was because of the tint on the bus’s windows. Why the hell was he even awake?

“You all heard me. Time to get up!”

A woman’s very loud voice rang through the cabin of the tour bus and Steve almost hit his head again when he jumped. Beneath him, Bucky started and his flailing limbs tossed Steve out onto the floor. He looked up and saw an older black woman standing a few feet from him. Natasha had stuck her head out of the bunk above his, her face still smeared with her stage makeup. Wanda stumbled out of the bathroom in her frilly bathrobe and blinked her eyes at the other woman.

“What time is it?” Dugan’s gruff voice exited the back room before he did. There was a crash and he forced his way out in the narrow hall.

“It’s time for breakfast,” the older woman announced. Dugan noticed her for the first time and immediately forced himself to look more alert.

“Ma’am,” he nodded to her.  
“Damn right,” she replied with a satisfied smirk. “Now get yourselves up. It’s past ten in the morning.”

“Ten?” Wanda squeaked. “We didn’t get in until four. Can’t we sleep a little longer?”

“No.”

The woman promptly stepped off the bus and left the rest of them staring at each other in bewilderment.

“Wha-what the hell just happened?” Dugan asked.

“Mrs. Wilson just happened,” Steve responded, pulling himself up from the floor. “We better listen.”

“Fine. But I’m not changing,” Natasha declared. She shoved her hair back into a messy bun and slid out of the top bunk still in her catsuit leotard. She did however find babywipes to get the heavy makeup off her face before she left the bus.

A chorus of groans and grumbling resounded but they all roused themselves from sleep nonetheless. They stumbled out in the sun with squinted eyes and pounding heads. Steve led the way through the front door but found the living room and kitchen empty. He followed the sound of voices to the backyard and found an enormous brunch spread out over a plastic table next to the BBQ grill. Two more tables and over a dozen folding chairs were arranged nearby. Monty, Sam, and his mother were already sitting there munching on bacon and eggs.

“Coffee?” Bucky croaked.

“There’s a carafe on the table, sweetheart,” Mrs. Wilson informed him in much more pleasant tones than on the bus. Bucky stopped and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before he headed towards the caffeine. Steve went straight to the table and collapsed in a chair across from Sam and his mom.

“You didn’t have to do all this, Mrs. Wilson.”

“Oh I didn’t,” she assured him. “Sam and James took care of everything.”

“James?” Steve glanced over to where Bucky was piling up food on two plates for them.

“She means me,” Monty looked amused at Steve’s confusion. “I do have a first name too you know.”

“How are you feeling, Mrs. Wilson? Sam told us you’ve been sick,” Peggy asked politely as she sat down.

“I’m doing better. The chemo was awful but they think they got all the cancer, thank the Lord.”

“Well, you look lovely. I wouldn’t even be able to tell,” Peggy complimented smoothly and Mrs. Wilson preened a little. Her hair was cut close to her head but there weren’t any bald spots to announce her illness. She looked like any other black woman with short natural hair, though she was on the thin side and Steve thought she looked more weary than he remembered.

He saw the strain on Sam too. He seemed to always have half an eye on his mother just in case she needed help. He had given her a handful of pills and a glass of orange juice when Steve had first sat down. His mother seemed to be both touched and annoyed by the extra attention she received from him. If he started to hover, she was quick to snap at him but she took the assistance anyway. When Sam got up to refill his coffee, Steve went with him.

“How are you doing?” Steve asked in a way that would not accept ‘fine’ as an answer.

“I’m okay. A little bored honestly. I caught up with some guys I grew up with but most of them have families or are caught up in their jobs so I don’t see them too often. Plus I didn’t want to leave my mom alone too much at the beginning. We have a weekly poker night though.”

“You’re terrible at poker.”

“I am not!” Sam huffed in indignation. “It’s just that Natasha is much much better. It’s not like you ever won those games either.”

“Nah, but we all know I suck at cards. It’s Bucky that really carries my team.”

“You don’t have teams in poker, Steve.”

“That probably has something to do with why I always lost,” Steve laughed. “But seriously, I’m glad you’re both doing okay. You think you’ll be down here much longer?”

“I think I’m going to stick around until the medical expenses are down and the doctor’s give her the all clear.”

“Well, that’s good of you and sucks for me at the same time,” Steve replied. “We miss you up there.”

“Yeah yeah, I know you pine for my presence but don’t get too weepy about it,” Sam joked to take the serious edge off the conversation.

“I cry myself to sleep every night. Just ask Bucky.”

“No thanks, I don’t need to know anymore about what you do in bed together than I already do.”

“Ugh, you don’t have to hear them fucking every other night on a cramped tour bus,” Natasha groaned, coming up to the table with them.

Steve turned bright red. “I thought we were being quiet.”

“You are, you are,” she rolled her eyes. “But I am literally three feet above you so it’s kind of hard to miss. You’re not too obnoxious about it so we’ve been letting it slide. Try to save it for the motel stops though.”

“Sorry,” Steve winced but Natasha shrugged it off. “I mean, I wouldn’t complain if anyone else got some action. Fair’s fair.” Steve glanced over at Clint involuntarily and Natasha’s eyes narrowed when she noticed.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” she said with a hard look at Steve.

Same cleared his throat to break up the awkwardness of the entire conversation. Steve jumped at the opportunity and changed the topic.

“How’s your job going?”

“It’s good. They let me start off part-time so I could focus on my mom at the beginning. Now I run a couple group sessions for returned soldiers and I’m starting one on one work too.”

“That’s good, man.” Steve gave a fake salute and Sam rolled his eyes. “And hey, thanks for taking us in. I know we’re a lot.”

“You think this is something?” Sam scoffed. “We fit three times as many people in this backyard for family reunions. My mom has enough folding chairs and tables in the basement that she could set up a banquet hall.”

Steve laughed and didn’t doubt it.

“So are you guys planning to get back in the studio soon?” Sam asked.

“I wrote some new songs over the winter but we’re still working out the kinks with the arrangements. The plan is to spend some solid time together with the material once we get back from the tour, then we’ll see where we stand.”

“I actually have been working on a song,” Wanda added shyly as she scraped her plate into the garbage bag Sam had tied to the folding table.

“Really?” Steve’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah, I’ve only got a few lyrics but I’ve got most of the music. I’ve got a couple I’ve been tinkering with actually.”

“How come you never said anything?”

“I’ve only been part of the band for a couple years. I don’t know,” she blushed.

“Dude, you were on the last album and the European tour with us. And you’re a brilliant fucking violin player. No offense, Natasha.”

“None taken. I dabble. Wanda is a true musician,” she said graciously.

“Wanda, I totally want to hear your songs. Let’s go to the tour bus right now and get your violin.” Steve grabbed her arm enthusiastically and they disappeared to the front of the house, leaving the breakfast party behind.

 

In the end, they only stayed a couple days with the Wilson’s and managed to buy enough groceries that they didn’t completely eat them out of house and home. Although everyone had taken serious advantage of the shower so the water bill might have taken a hit.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Sam told Steve as they prepared to leave.

“You either, man. Like I said, Brooklyn misses you. Good luck with everything though.”

“Thanks.” They gave each other a quick fierce hug and Steve got on the bus. After everyone had said goodbye, they headed out to their next show in North Carolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I'd been able to give them more time with Sam and I feel like this chapter is missing a bit of something but I can't figure out what so I'm forcing myself to not be self-conscious and to just post the damn thing.


	7. Zen and the Art of Breaking Everything in this Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band does Bonnaroo. Peggy wanted them to play a festival and this certainly grants her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that it might be hard to keep track of all the characters and their roles so here's a quick reference guide:
> 
> Steve - singer  
> Bucky - guitarist  
> Peggy - bass  
> Dum Dum Dugan - drums  
> Tony - keyboard  
> Thor - saxophone (all types)  
> Bruce - trumpet  
> Jacques - accordion  
> Wanda - violin  
> Natasha - violin, flute, Clint's assistant  
> Clint - resident circus acrobat  
> Gabe Jones - sound guy/tech  
> Pietro - roadie, website/blog  
> Monty - driver  
> Loki - manager/agent

“Is it just me or are we getting more popular?” Peggy asked no one in particular. “This is the definitely the biggest festival we’ve ever played.”

“Yeah,” Bucky echoed behind her. They were walking through the section of the festival lined with craft vendors. Thor had already insisted they stop by one of the food and drinks areas for overpriced beverages.

“I think I shall be very sick of the phrase ‘roo’ by the time we leave here,” Thor announced as they passed a sign for ‘Centeroo.’

“Thankfully we don’t live in Australia,” Bruce responded.

“Bonnaroo is actually French slang, like they speak it in New Orleans,” Jacques explained.

“How big is this place?” Tony asked after they’d passed by dozens of vendor booths. “How are we going to find the stage we’re playing?”

“I memorized the map last night when we got in,” Wanda told them. “We’re not playing until later in the afternoon so we’ve got plenty of time. Our stage is called the ‘This’ stage.”

“That’s the stupidest fucking name I’ve ever heard,” Steve said. “It’s like naming your cat ‘Cat.’” Bucky and Tony snorted a laugh and Bucky slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“I’m going to head back to the RV. It’ll take me a a half hour just to walk back to our camp spot,” Bruce told them.

“We’ll come with. I want eat some food that doesn’t cost more than my phone bill,” Bucky agreed. The little group split up with the ladies, Tony, and Thor continuing their explorations. Wanda pointed them in the right direction and wished them luck.

With only one brief wrong turn, it did actually take them thirty minutes and a security check to get back to the bus. Steve dramatically fell to the ground when they arrived.

“Home sweet tour bus,” he muttered from the grass.

“Man, there are a shitton of people at this thing. My anxiety was not built for this,” Bruce sighed. “I’m going to take another pill before my skin starts crawling and my head explodes.”

“Yeah, this is a bit much even for me. And I actually like people,” Bucky responded. “I don’t think we’re ready for the big leagues, Loki.”

Loki looked up from his phone on the picnic bench set up next to the bus. “Hey, it took months of hard work, begging, and bribes to get us on this lineup. I’ve been working on this since before Christmas.”

Bucky shot him a skeptical glance. “We all appreciate the efforts you make to debase yourself in our name.” Loki bowed sarcastically.

“You’ll like the one in Austin better. It’s more our speed,” Loki said honestly. “I didn’t have to pull any strings with that one. They actually want us there.”

“Idiots,” Bucky replied with a joking shake of his head.

*

It was sweltering on the stage. Bucky was practically dripping sweat by the third song just from the humidity alone. Tennessee was definitely not on his list of favorite places. At least in Georgia and Florida they’d be playing in air conditioned venues. Texas would be a dry heat for their next festival. But a show in the full sun in the afternoon did not make for a comfortable performance. He’d worn only his suit vest on his bare chest and he was glad he hadn’t opted for layers. Steve was soaked through his button up and had rolled up the sleeves as well as he could. The crowd liked them though so that was something. Bucky figured they’d make a tidy profit on merch here. It seemed everyone was dying to spend money in this place.

It was clear that a lot of people had never heard of them before but their performances were nothing if not memorable. Steve sang his weak little heart out and the crowd loved it. Because they were outside, Loki had arranged for some of the more dangerous elements of their show. Mainly, Clint and fire and arrows. He loved to twist his body and hit bull’s eyes with the bow held in his feet. He would breathe fire over the delighted spectators. Eventually he just jumped onto the crowd and let them surf him around until he eventually ended up back on the stage.

When they finally left the stage, Bucky was glad that it was Gabe, Pietro, and Monty taking care of all their stuff because he just wanted to take a shower and lay down. It was a good set and they were all happy with how they played but everyone seemed a little overwhelmed by the entire atmosphere. They’d filled bigger areas at home in Brooklyn where their fan base was. But having their name on the lineup for a festival this big was definitely a milestone. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to make that leap. A little more money than they’d been making but not so much work that it felt like a job rather than a passion. Even Loki’s confident exterior seemed a little brittle among the rush and chaos of the whole event.

*

Steve thrived on the energy of shows. He loved the chaos of it all. There was a subtle battle between audience and musicians over who could make the most noise. Every person danced and thrashed and moved to the beat of the song. When he spoke to them, every eye was on him. It was his voice that inspired them. He led the charge and they followed him into battle.

The band was what his world focused around. He and Bucky had created it when they were just out of high school and unsure of what to do with themselves. They worked jobs with only enough effort to see them through to the next show, the next tour, the next album. Bucky was surprised when more and more people started to join them, but Steve wasn’t. He felt the uniqueness of what they were doing. He could see the startled delight when people witnessed their act for the first time. They pulled more people into the band, more people into their center of gravity.

What had started as an idea that Steve chattered about while Bucky strummed his guitar in the bedroom of their first miniature apartment became a force of nature. Soon their high school buddy Tim Dugan joined. Steve met Peggy Carter at one of his art classes and invited her to be part of it. Tony Stark knew Peggy from somewhere or another and had insisted on becoming their keyboardist. He pulled Bruce Banner into the mix, then Loki began booking their shows, adding his half brother Thor Odinson along the way. Dugan brought Jacques Dernier along to a practice and one day, Natasha Romanoff just appeared. Sam Wilson had known Bucky and Steve for years but he couldn’t play an instrument to save his life. After he got out of the army, he helped them cart around the growing pile of instruments and equipment. His buddy Gabe Jones tagged along. Pietro Maximoff hovered around the stage as a sort of groupie until they let him help out. His twin sister Wanda drifted in with him to a practice and he wouldn’t stop singing her praises until she shyly played for them. Natasha found Clint Barton at one of his performances with an acrobatic troupe. She convinced him and the band that his act was essential to theirs.

The growing set of characters became family. They were as much a part of Steve as his own voice was. Steve always felt the most himself when they were on tour. It was them against the constantly breaking down vans, against the clubs they were no longer allowed to play when the shows got out of control, against the jobs they hated, against their empty bank accounts, them against the world. Steve didn’t know what he’d do without it all.

As they pulled out of the hectic camping grounds of the Tennessee festival, Steve lay on the couch of the tour bus with his head in Bucky’s lap and his thin legs draped over Thor’s muscular ones. Bucky stroked his hair idly and Steve smiled in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one felt a little short. Please please comment any thoughts you have or things you'd love to see happen. I'm getting close to the end of what I have already written so posting might slow down a bit. I've only got a couple chapters left to write and the story will end with the end of their tour. But I'm basically just following a rough outline and creating hi-jinks as I think of them.


	8. So Long to the Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Clint centric chapter because he such an overlooked character and I love him. I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay on this chapter. The holidays were crazy and my brain has refused to cooperate with me when I sit down to write. I only have about two or three more chapters left of this story. If you've been liking it, please kudo or comment. It gives me great joy. Also you can follow me on tumblr @ gremlinsinthegarden.tumblr.com

Clint tapped his fingers against his leg nervously until Natasha reached under the table and crushed them into silence with an iron grip.

“Sorry, sorry,” he muttered but his whole leg started jiggling instead.

“I thought you are from here? Why are you anxious about visiting home?” Wanda asked him in a way that wasn’t meant pry even though it was exactly what she was doing.

“I’m not. It’s not.” He sighed and collected his thoughts. “My brother and I are actually from Indiana but our childhood was real shitty, drunken dad, the whole bit, you know. When he was 17 and I was 15, we got a job at the fairgrounds doing cleanup for the summer festivals. One day a circus came through and we left with it.”

“So you literally ran away and joined the circus?” Tony butted in from the diner booth across from them. Clint quirked a self-deprecating smile.

“A little cliche, huh. At first it was great. I started training with one of the acrobats and Barney worked with the animals. But after a few years, the money wasn’t coming in like it had been. The Ringmaster started to go off the rails, wasn’t treating his employees right, work became miserable, people were starting to get hurt as he cut costs. We quit his company and Barney called in an anonymous tip to OSHA but nothing ever came of it. Last I heard, he sold everything and closed up that shop and got into something else; nightclubs. So yeah, the club we’re playing in Jacksonville? His company owns it.”

Loki blew out a long whistle. “I wouldn’t have scheduled…”

“Nah, man. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“Should we still play the show or should we cancel?” Bruce asked, leaning over the back of the booth divider.

“No, no, don’t worry about it,” Clint muttered, clearly regretting sharing the information, but Natasha’s eyes flashed a gleam.

“Wait, places like these, most of the people who attend will probably be buying tickets at the door, right? And the club makes most of their money from the bar?”

“Yeah, the band gets a percentage of ticket sales and what we sell at the merch table. The venue gets their portion of the tickets and all the cash from the bar,” Loki confirmed.

“Okay, so what if no one showed up? We can’t stop them from making money off the tickets that are already sold online, but if most people get them at the door, what if we just stop them from getting to the door?” Natasha continued.

“I have no idea what you’re getting at,” Tony shook his head.

“Okay, I went to this underground show once that was a live band. They played in the parking lot beneath a highway overpass. The acoustics were amazing and there was no cover charge because it was just an open lot,” Natasha explained. “What if we find a new location like that? We can have someone redirect people on their way into the club. We could pick up a couple kegs and sell the beer and still get money from selling merch. So we play the gig, make the money, everyone has a great time, and Clint’s shitty old boss gets totally screwed.”

“Ca-can we do that?” Clint looked around in confusion.

“Who’s going to stop us?” Natasha was grinning like the Mad Hatter now.

“The cops,” Bruce suggested.

“Better question, when have we ever let that stop us?” she countered.

Now Loki was grinning too except he looked more like the Cheshire Cat. “We still have five days until the show in Jacksonville, counting today. I bet I can get us a permit by the time we play on Friday night.”

“I’d take that bet. Are you including the liquor license in that?” Tony put in.

Loki narrowed his eyes in thought while his brain worked calculations for mischief. “Yes.”

“I’m in.” He said, slapping a $20 on the table. “I mean, I say we do this whether Loki can make it legal or not.”

Clint just shook his head fondly and stared at his pancakes. As Wanda started collecting money on the bet, Steve popped his head over to see what was happening. Natasha explained and Steve clapped his hands in glee.

“We haven’t done anything illegal in a while. This is going to be so fun!”

“Steve, you were literally just arrested before we left on this tour,” Bruce reminded him.

“Yeah, but as a band, together,” he emphasized. “I mean the last show we did that got shut down-”

“Cincinnati,” Dugan interjected. “One of the windows of my van got smashed in the riot.”

“The last club we got banned from was-” Steve tried again.

“Buffalo,” Tony finished. “There were so many people on stage for the last song that the stage collapsed.”

“See?” Steve grinned as if this proved his point. Tony shook his head fondly.

“Like I said, I’m in whether it’s legal or illegal.”

“Hey,” Clint interrupted. “Do you think we could find a sports store? I want to pick up some rock climbing equipment.” He leveled his gaze at Natasha and her eyebrows went up.

“Sounds dangerous,” she purred and they all began talking over each other with ideas for the show.

*

In the end, Loki worked his magic and got them a permit for the outdoor show. He even charmed the powers that be into covering them under the scheduled club’s liquor license. Dugan and Thor helped Pietro and Monty roll in the kegs of beer while Gabe worked on the best sound setup.

“You know, I was a little skeptical, but the shape of this space is pretty similar to an old theater’s. Even though we’ve only got our own amps instead of hooking into a club’s system, the shape of the-” He interrupted himself to gesture vaguely at the cement and metal girders above them. “What do I call this, a roof? The underneath of the overpass? Roof, I’m going with roof-” he shrugged and continued. “Anyway, the shape of this place creates a really good echo that should be just enough boost that we’re not drowned out by ambient sound.”

Standing next to him, Bruce blew on his trumpet as a test and Gabe slammed his hands over his ears as the sound rang out.

“Yeah, you might be right,” Bruce mused with a distinct lack of remorse for Gabe’s hearing. “I doubt I’ll even need a mic for this show. This was a great idea, Natasha!” He called his last sentence out to the shadows above them.

Natasha and Clint were hooking up lines and testing their equipment but she looked down to throw him a thumbs up in response.

In the hour before the concert, people started to wander into the area. The first groups looked a little confused having been directed by Loki and Monty but were greeted eagerly by Pietro who was manning their merch table. Eventually there was a solid crowd gathered and the band was mingling among them. The first keg was dry before the music even started. Pietro tapped the next one and was a flurry of movement as he managed the cash drawer. Clint promised to help him later when the envietable post-show rush happened, although Monty and Loki would hopefully be back by then.

When the area had reached a decent capacity, Gabe turned on the spotlight. It zoomed right onto the drumset and above the sound of the crowd came the reverberation of a large drum. It rang out once, twice, three times as Dugan worked the pedal to beat the bass drum of his set. Then two more lights appeared but they were pointed at the highway above. Murmurs ran through the group as they waited. Suddenly Clint and Natasha jumped in unison from the girders above. The crowd gasped as they plummeted down then suddenly stopped in midair. Using the lines they’d hooked up earlier, the two climbed back up only to float down again. The spotlights reflected the sequins of their outfits as they performed tricks fifty feet above the ground. The crowd roared as the two finally touched the ground and unclipped themselves from their safety lines. They flourished a bow and joined Dugan on the darkened stage.

Soon the twinkling of bells joined his drum, then a violin. Clint was behind a xylophone and Natasha’s violin rested against her chin. The full lights went up to reveal the whole band standing in their positions but they were all frozen figures. Only the three people playing their instruments moved. Then Thor swung his body around and the saxophone joined the mix. Peggy began to slap out a rhythm on the bass guitar and swayed in time with it. One by one the members of the band came to life and added their instruments to the mix until there was only one frozen figure left on the stage. Then he too sprang into action.

“Hello, Florida!” Steve bellowed into the mic above the music and the crowd. “We come to you all the way from Brooklyn New York and we are honored to be here with you tonight. This is a new venue for us. We hope you have as much fun as we will be.”

His voice was smooth as he sang out the lyrics. His eyes fluttered closed briefly as he wound himself into the song already begun behind him. The tune captured the audience and they started to sway in time with it as well. This wasn’t a song that begged for a mosh pit to form before it and none did. However a few people linked together and began to imitate an approximation of a waltz. Soon most of the audience had found a partner next to them and were dancing along. Couples bumped into each other on all sides and each time there was laughter and smiles shared and not a care given as they all were swung along to the song on stage.

The song came to a close and Steve called for the crowd’s attention. They gladly gave it and Steve rewarded them by launching the band into another song. This one raced along Tony’s piano and pulled them into action. The drums beat out a fast pace and the song careened forward. Now the bumps of the fans against each other were more violent and a circle of chaos formed in the pit. Steve’s voice was the only thing that kept the frenzy of sound together. The band joined his voice for the chorus along with the dozens of people in the crowd. He worked them into a lather and snarled into the microphone. Just as it became too much, the song crashed to an end and everyone fought to catch their breath before the next song began.

Later on, when the band had packed up but the crowd was still happily gathered, an expensive looking car pulled up to the curb with a screech. A man stepped out of the passenger seat with two beefy guys following behind him quickly. He wore an obnoxious green suit jacket and carried himself like the world owed him something. He scanned around before zeroing in on Loki as someone in charge.

“What is the meaning of this?” he screeched, drawing the attention of more than a few people. “This band was supposed to play at my club tonight. Why the hell is everyone here?”

Loki smiled serenely. “They’re here to see the band, of course.”

“No one bought tickets! Everyone’s here in this shitty parking lot instead of paying for tickets and drinks three blocks away!” He was red in the face with anger. “How am I supposed to make any money?”

“Unfortunately for you, that is not my problem. Perhaps things like this wouldn’t happen if you had treated your employees better.”

“My employees? What the hell are you ta-” Then the former Ringmaster spotted Clint lingering behind Loki. “You!”

“Me,” Clint responded with his trademark sideways smirk.

“You did this to screw me over because you couldn’t handle hard work back at the circus?” The Ringmaster seemed incredulous and still furious.

“Oh, I worked hard, and so did everyone else. They worked so hard that Kate broke her arm because you cheaped out on the landing pads for the acrobats and Barney had to buy the animals food out of his own pocket because you were letting them go hungry to line your pockets,” Clint snapped in anger. The crowd hushed to listen as their voices rose.

“Oh poor you,” the Ringmaster snarled. “You cost me money tonight,” he spat, turning back to Loki. “Our contract says that if you fail to show, you have to pay me a cancellation fee.”

“Ah yes, the contract only specified that we would be playing under the name of the club, not that we would be playing at your club. And if you’d like to see the permits, it is the name of your club that is on them,” Loki told him smoothly.

“Wha-” The Ringmaster sputtered incoherently.

“And I’m sure these people are thankful that they didn’t have to pay for your vastly overpriced drinks,” Loki let his voice carry louder and a couple people in the crowd cheered.

“Why you little piece of shit.” The Ringmaster stepped forward threateningly and the bouncers he’d come with did the same. Loki stepped to the side instead and revealed Thor looming behind him.

In frustration, the Ringmaster made a grab for Hawkeye and Clint let himself be pulled. He bent with the punch so that it looked to have hit him but was in fact more of a stage punch. After the first punch had been thrown, all bets were off. Clint’s arms muscles were practically larger than Steve’s head from his acrobatics and archery. The fist he sent back at the Ringmaster hit him square in the face and Clint could feel the man’s nose break with a satisfying crunch.

Following their bosses lead, one of the muscle men took a swing at Loki but his fist met the wall of Thor’s chest instead. Loki grinned with sharp teeth. This was exactly what he’d been hoping for. A police car had been parked on the side of the lot through the second part of the show and Loki had already had a pleasant conversation with them earlier. Now, they sensed something was going on and were steadily approaching. The three outsiders didn’t notice, but Loki had been hoping for this. However, even with one of the bouncers occupied by Thor, that still left the second one as a wild card. While Loki waved his arm to hail down the cops, the other was sneaking up behind him.

Steve jumped into the fray with the second bodyguard. He never could resist a good brawl. Luckily Bucky was two steps behind him. He let Steve fight but everytime the other guy landed a blow, Bucky stepped in and got in a good punch or two in while Steve recovered and barrelled forward again. Their tag team routine had been honed to near perfection over the many years since grade school and the other guy was definitely on the losing side of this match despite his brawn and bravado.

The whole thing lasted only a few minutes. In the heat of the moment, it always seems longer. The policemen closed in and broke up the fight almost as soon as it started. Having thrown the first punches, it was the Ringmaster and his cronies who found themselves handcuffed. It was usually the other way around with one of the band members being arrested but Loki had played this game well for all of them. It was the first time any of them could remember cheering at someone being stuffed into the back of a squad car. The crowd alike was cheering against the club owner and sending scowls his way. Loki laughed to himself. He doubted the Ringmaster would be getting very good press after this.

*

Halfway through their show Orlando, the band paused to catch their breath.

“We have a real treat for you. His name is Hawkeye and he is a yummy yummy treat, I promise you,” Steve announced to the crowd.

Clint strolled over to Steve from the corner of the stage and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed him full on the mouth and twirled him away towards Bucky, who caught Steve with a laugh.

“You asked for it,” Bucky snickered, partially heard by the audience who chuckled.

Clint pulled one of the larger amps forward to the middle of the stage. He hopped up on it and Thor began playing a low boozy tune on the sax. Clint rolled his neck and his ankles. He put his hands between his knees on the amp and pushed himself up to balance on them. His body rose up until his feet were pointed at the ceiling. With a flick of his toes, he popped off one of his dress shoes. It went flying behind him and Natasha deftly snatched it out of the air. The next went with it and she grabbed that one too. Still on his hands, Clint twisted his body so his feet hung by his face. He sniffed his socks and made a wretched face. There were a few giggles in the crowd. Putting all his weight on one arm, he pulled his socks off and tossed them into the pit. There were a few squeals and some jumped away instinctively but a sweaty guy picked one up and held it aloft like a trophy.

Now barefoot, Clint swung himself down onto his feet. He crossed one leg up to his knee and sat back in midair. He hung there looking comfortable and mimed drinking a cup of tea. Then he slowly undid the buttons of his suit vest. A couple of women in the crowd whooped. Clint tossed it off too and Jacques caught it. From his faux sitting stance, Clint flipped himself down on the amp. He leaned onto it and began to swing his legs around in circles like an Olympic gymnast. He continued his contortion tricks for a moment while Thor continued to provide music for his performance. The crowd gasped and clapped at all the right moments.

He snaked his belt out from his waist and waved it around a bit with a few sultry moves around the stage to rile up the audience. He launched into a couple handsprings and landed upside down once again atop the amp. Natasha and Peggy both stalked up to him. They began to unbutton his dress shirt while dancing a little for the crowd. When his shirt was hanging open, he lifted an arm and held it out to Peggy, who slid his sleeve off. He switched and Natasha did the same on the other side. She swung it around above her head to the cheers of their fans. Clint flipped right side up and made a show up flexing his arms muscles. He tweaked his pecs and made them dance. Someone in the place screeched out a wolf whistle. Clint stood up on the amp and made to unbutton his fly. He paused and gave the crowd a questioning look. The cheers grew louder and he inched his fly down slowly. Thor blasted out an extra little squeak on his sax for this development. With a few acrobatic moves, Clint balanced on his hands again facing away from the audience. With a pointed toe, he tugged the leg of his pant up. He did the same with the other and slowly worked them off, revealing shiny purple underwear. He flashed a wink at Natasha before switching around to face the crowd with a grin. His pants still hung from his toe and he swung them around above him like Natasha had swung his shirt. He let them go and even though he was facing away from her, they flew straight into Natasha’s face. Now down to just his underwear, he twisted and flipped and ended with a low bow. The crowd roared their approval as he left the stage with a swagger.

The band played on but nothing could top Clint’s performance that night.


End file.
